Numbers
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: 10 People accidentally locked in one room at Hogwarts for a day. As each reflects on their life, they will share a day that none of them will ever forget. James SP/OC, Albus SP/OC, and a whole bunch of OC/OC's.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N:** Hi everyone. I just started a Harry Potter fic and here I am starting another...This one just came to me. And so I wrote it.

**Summary:** 10 People accidentally locked in one room at Hogwarts for a day. As each reflects on their life, they will share a day that none of them will ever forget.

**Disclaimer:** I own the OCs. I do not own anything else

* * *

Prologue  
It was almost like fate. Not one of them had any business being there, where they were.

And yet, here they all were.

First, we had the Potter brothers- James Sirius and Albus Severus. Though very similar in looks (Both had inherited their father's always messy black hair and tall stature. James had inherited his grandfathers hazel eyes, without glasses while Albus had inherited his father's green eyes and glasses.), the two couldn't be more different in personalities.

James Potter was popular. He was well liked by everyone and very good-looking. Girls giggled over him, hoping that he would even look their way. He was a Quidditch superstar, becoming captain in his fifth year for the Gryffindor House and had led the team to the Cup victory each year. In fact, since he joined the team in his second year, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup every year. In his seventh and final year of Hogwarts, James was getting ready to face the real world and everything it had to offer. Being the best Seeker that Hogwarts had seen since his own father had gone there, James had been scouted many times by various teams. However, it all came down to the final game of the season, played against Slytherin, for the cup that would decide James' real fate in the Quidditch world. James was loud and crazy and loved to have a good time. He was funny and outgoing and was one of those people that you couldn't help but like when you first met him.

Albus Potter was smart. He was one of the top students in the sixth year (right behind his cousin and close friend, fellow Gryffindor Rose Weasley) and didn't pay much attention to the girls. He was a Prefect and always followed the rules (unlike his older brother who went around the school with the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map more than once a week to play a prank). Albus was much more shy and reserved than his brother. He would much rather sit around with a good book than go out and party.

But enough about the Potters. Next, we have Joanna Marie Curran. Now, the thing about Joanna is that she fits that stereotypical blonde role. She's fairly tall for a girl, standing at close to 5'10, with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She had previously been James Potter's girl of the week, not quite going all the way, but pretty close. Like James, she was in her seventh and final year of Hogwarts, but unlike her ex-boyfriend, she was in the Hufflepuff House.

Following Joanna is her fellow Hufflepuff seventh year, Juliet Emily 'Julie' Gaul. Now, Joanna and Julie had never quite gotten along. Julie was shy and sweet. She loved to read. Julie was shorter than her Hufflepuff acquaintance, standing at 5'7, with light brown curly hair and dark, almost navy, blue eyes.

Fifth, we have John Thomas 'JT' Collins. JT Collins was the only member of the Slytherin House that was locked in the room. Though for being a Slytherin, he was exceptionally nice. JT Collins was one of those rare kids who would ask you how your life was going and actually cared about the answer. He wasn't the brightest or the cutest or anything, but he was definitely one of the nicest kids in the seventh year, maybe even all of Hogwarts. Even James, who hated almost all the Slytherins on principle alone, had not problems with JT Collins.

Paul Mitchell Johnston was a sixth year Ravenclaw. And for a good reason. Because Paul Johnston was practically a genius. He mastered all lessons quickly and easily. He could read an entire textbook in just over an hour, barring distractions, and could easily pass exams. But though he was an academic genius, Paul was, to put it nicely, socially awkward. He was not into partying or pranking or extracurriculars. In fact, there was nothing he loved more than school work.

Amanda Lynn Shigo was average. She wasn't the smartest, but she wasn't dumb either. She was neither gorgeous nor ugly. She wasn't nice to everyone, but she wasn't mean either. She was average. People passed by her, not noticing who she was or what she did. She was just…average. But with only the rest of the year left of Hogwarts, she was determined to do something…not average. But little did she know that she was already something more than average.

Kevin Andrew Weigand was a Ravenclaw seventh year. He played Keeper on the Ravelclaw Quidditch team. He was a solid guy that looked after people. He was clever and smart and everything a Ravenclaw should be. He was considered attractive in girl world. He was a nice guy. Not as nice as JT Collins, but still nice. People liked him and enjoyed his company. But he had secrets…more secrets than any one person should.

Next up, we have sixth year Hufflepuff Emanuela Antoinetta Spatola, Emanuela's father was a very important employee of the Italian Ministry of Magic. But Emanuela lived with her mother and step-father, here in Britain, hence the reason why she attended Hogwarts. She enjoyed her family time in the summer. She spent half of it with her father and the other half with her mother. But during the school year, she was a fun girl. She was the epitome of a Hufflepuff- kind, caring, fair, and loyal. She was always willing to give people chances, even when they didn't deserve them. But even she makes mistakes.

Which brings us to our final member of the room- Kaligenia Beila Mileni, more commonly known as Kali…to the few people at Hogwarts who knew her. But most people didn't even know she attended…including James Potter who she not only shared classes with, but also a House. For the thing about Kali was that she hid herself by keeping her head down. It was a shame, really, because those who did know her said she would be beautiful if she would only let her hair down from the ponytail it was in constantly and actually looked up.

Ten people sat in the room. Not one of them could ever remember a room like this. It was average sized and there wasn't anything in the room, except for some candles. Not even a door from the inside.

And they all sat, in complete silence, before someone spoke up.

"Do you think someone will find us?"

Everyone turned to the speaker, drawn out of their own thoughts.

But we're not at the speaker yet. In fact, we're just back at the thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do we think. Reviews are great.


	2. Chapter 2: 10 Secrets

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading. Here's chapter 2. The beginning of the numbers.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the OCs. Everything else belongs to JKR

* * *

Chapter 1- 10 Secrets  
There were ten things that Albus Severus Potter would never tell anyone.

_1. He actually liked his first and middle names._

Yeah, I know, how on Earth could anyone possibly like that name. Albus…that was just dorky. And Severus…it just sounded like you were trying to cut someone. And the whole Potter thing as a last name…well that was just something you got used to.

But seriously, though Albus Severus was a dorky name, Albus was proud to call it his name. No one else had a name quite like his…but he still wished it weren't so dorky sounding.

_2. He hated his last name._

Ok, so maybe hate wasn't the word to use. But strongly dislike was definitely an option.

Being a Potter meant a certain sort of behavior and attitude. It meant being showed off to everyone. It meant being photographed and interviewed…and not just Harry Potter…all of them.

So there were times when Albus wished his last name was just something easy…like Smith.

_3. He loved funerals._

Well, not so much the dying part. That wasn't good, for anyone. He didn't love that part.

He had been to a lot of funerals. Because of who his father was, the Potter family was expected to go to many funerals.

There was always crying at funerals. But he loved how everyone banded together, even when they were mad.

Funerals were upsetting, that was true. But no other place in the world would you find so many diverse people bonding together.

_4. Press photos were one of his biggest pet peeves._

They were so fake. Everyone had a fake smile on their face and they were all acting fake.

And they were always the same. The Potter family goes out to dinner. The Potter family arrives at the party. The Potter family walks to the store.

He liked things that were real.

_5. He would rather sit in the Library than go to Hogsmeade._

It wasn't that he didn't like Hogsmeade. Because he did. But inside of school, it was different. Inside of school, he was Albus Potter, smart kid and nice but shy guy.

But outside of school, he was Albus Potter, Harry Potter's son.

And it was for that reason that Albus Severus had never taken a girl to Hogsmeade.

_6. His father was one of his best friends._

No, really. Albus told his father almost everything that was going on. They were extremely close.

James was incredibly close with Ginny. And Lily was incredibly close with James.

But no one was closer to Harry than Albus (except Ginny).

Don't get me wrong. Harry loved all his children equally, Albus knew that. But Albus was the one who told him about his life.

_7. He'd never had a real girlfriend before._

Not once. He'd kissed girls (well most of the time girls kissed him in hopes that he would kiss him back), but it hadn't really gone past there.

He'd liked girls. He had a couple of crushes. But most girls only liked him for the fame and money.

Unlike James, who had a new girl who only liked him for fame and money every week, Albus preferred to get to know someone for who they were and how they acted, not just based on looks alone.

Which is why he had never had a real girlfriend before.

_8. He was something of an Insomniac._

He would never admit to anyone that he just couldn't sleep most of the time. It seemed weird to him. Often he would just sit in his bed, letting his thoughts overcome him until he finally fell asleep, hours later.

It didn't matter whether he was at school or at home. He just couldn't sleep. He never told his mother, knowing she'd worry about something that was not a big deal.

In fact, he never told anyone. Somehow he did his best thinking when he was being an Insomniac.

_9. He got along with his brother much better than anyone thought._

It was true, yes, that he and James fought. Often. They fought often and about stupid things.

But it was those rare moments that Albus knew James had his back that made him believe that he and James really were close.

When they were little, they would chase each other and wrestle around playfully. Now, they would still do that…but not as playfully. It drove their mother mad but they would just get up, brush it off, and laugh along with her.

_10. He actually kind of, sort of enjoyed watching chick flicks._

Ok, so as a Wizarding family, they probably shouldn't have a TV. However, Harry enjoyed TV. And had put one in the house before James was even born.

The entire family loved it. James was able to watch Sports (he loved all of them, even Muggle ones). Harry and Ginny watched the news. Al himself liked to watch the TV.

But Lily loved to watch girl movies on it. Chick Flicks, as they're called. She enjoyed them immensely. And occasionally, she would recruit James and Al to watch them with her.

James would complain and whine and moan about it. But, like the nice big brother that he was, he would always sit down with her and watch them.

Albus, however, enjoyed them. He found them…interesting. Some of them were downright good (even James would admit that sometimes). He just liked them.

And there you have it. The ten secrets that Albus Severus Potter would never tell anyone.

* * *

**A/N:** So, a review, anyone?


	3. Chapter 3: 9 Regrets

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns Harry Potter. I'm just writing for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 2- 9 Regrets**  
There were nine regrets that Emanuela Antoinetta Spatola would carry with her forever.

_1. Not spending more time with her father._

She wasn't very close to her father. They saw each other for about five weeks of the year…and for a portion of those five weeks, he was off at work. But that was the life of an important Italian Ministry Official.

But maybe he would take some time off now…now that he was dying of cancer.

But she doubted it. She wondered if he would make it to the summer.

Odd how you always seem to look back on things instead of living in the present.

_2. Not telling her mother about her step-fathers indiscretion._

She had seen her step father on a date with a person who she knew was a…loose woman. Daisy Carlton was known by many and she had seen her step-father kiss her.

Emanuela had confronted him and he begged her not to tell. It was a one time thing and would never happen again.

And she hadn't told. But it had definitely happened again.

_3. Not doing her homework._

Ok, this was kind of standard. But she really did regret it. Especially now. She had always wondered how she could have done in school if she had done all her homework.

She could have gotten out of detentions and punishments. And she could have had spare time on her nights.

So she definitely should have done her homework.

_4. Her ex-boyfriend Bryan King_

Bryan King was sweet and kind and caring and everything a girl could ask for in a guy. Except her. He wasn't who she wanted.

She only accepted his offer to go to Hogsmeade to make her crush jealous. He hadn't noticed. So she accepted another date and another date and the offer to be his girlfriend in hopes that she would get noticed by him.

He didn't notice. And she felt bad for using Bryan.

_5. Getting the nose job._

She still wasn't sure how she felt about her new nose. Sure it was nice and perfect. But why should it be perfect?

She certainly wasn't perfect. Nothing about her was. She was bitchy and moody and cranky and crazy. She wasn't perfect or refined or anything like that.

She wasn't anything like her nose.

_6. Failing her History of Magic OWL._

There wasn't a big story about it. She just wished that she had passed it. She didn't like failing things and had been very disappointed with herself when she failed it.

After all, disappointment was much worse than anger most of the time.

_ end of her friendship with her childhood best friend._

She wished she had just confided in LeeAnn about where she went all year long. And sure she loved her new best friend, Vivian…but if would have been nice to have both supporting her.

LeeAnn was nice and kind and sweet and friendly. She loved everyone, no matter who they were.

But she had some trust issues. And she felt she could no longer trust Emanuela.

Thus ending their ten year friendship.

_8. Not trying out for the Quidditch team._

She had always been told that she was good at Quidditch. But fear of being laughed at had prevented her from going out for the team.

She wished she had. It would have been good for her. New friends and new family. She loved watching Quidditch.

But she loved playing it even more.

_9. Not telling her Potions partner how she felt last year._

It had been the first day of fifth year. And Professor Slughorn had paired them up. They were laughing and talking and she was having a good time.

And they got along nicely and the year had been great. She wished they could have spent more time together. She felt like she was falling in love.

But it was stupid. Because while many girls liked him, Albus Potter never liked any of them back.

And there you have it. The nine regrets that Emanuela Antoinetta Spatola would carry with her forever.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do we think? Any reviews?


	4. Chapter 4: 8 People

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. Uhm, I don't really have much to say except the chapters are going to start getting shorter because the numbers are getting lower. Aaaannndd that's it.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the OCs. JKR owns everything else.

* * *

Chapter 3- 8 People  
There were eight people that John Thomas Collins would never understand.

_1. Scorpius Malfoy_

A fellow Slytherin, though a year below, JT felt he knew Scorpius fairly well.

But he would never understand why Scorpius was a Slytherin. He was not cunning nor very ambitious. He wasn't power-hungry or sly. In fact, he was an all around nice guy. He understood what Rose Weasley saw in him.

But he did not understand Scorpius Malfoy.

_2. James Potter_

James Potter, he knew, was a nice guy. But he acted cocky and arrogant and over-confidant. He had girls hanging off of him all the time, and yet had never had an actual girlfriend.

He didn't know everyone. In fact, he knew barely anyone's name. It was well known that he mixed up the names of the girls all the time.

He and his best friend Chase Thomas were just strange sometimes.

And JT did not understand that.

_3. His older sister_

Ok, but really, how could anyone understand Daniela. She was just…Daniela. There was no other way to put it.

I mean, how many other people do _you_ know that come home and announce that their life's dream is now to become a prostitute…and are completely serious.

That's right. No one. Daniela was just…unique. In her own special way.

He definitely didn't understand Daniela.

_4. His best friend_

Dylan Hamden was, there was no other way to put it, strange. But he was JT's best friend, all the same.

He was just one of those people that were just naturally strange. He believed that rumors were facts and facts were rumors. He hardly ever listened to what his head was saying and was always acting before he thought

Nope, JT did not understand his best friend at all.

_5. Professor Longbottom_

He had often wondered about Professor Longbottom. Mostly about how he had ever been a Gryffindor.

Professor Longbottom was not brave or bold. He was quiet, meek, fairly shy, and kind.

And JT did not understand him at all.

_6. Amanda Lynn Shigo_

She was gorgeous. In his opinion. She was fair and sweet and beautiful. And she didn't even know it. He didn't get that.

He also didn't understand her. At all.

_7. First years_

So this wasn't one person…but they might as well have been. All first years were clingy and annoying.

They irked him and he was sure that he was not this obnoxious as a first year.

They asked too many questions and they were in the way. And yet, they were always trying to stay quiet and be out of the way.

He would never understand first years.

_8. His mother_

Out of all the people that JT would never understand, his mother was probably the most confusing.

Because despite all the times that his father had cheated on her and walked out on them…his mother always took him back.

And even though she knew it would happen again, she always welcomed him home with open arms. And when he left, she would cry for days, wondering what she did wrong this time. And he would come back and the cycle would repeat.

And after everything that he did, JT could not understand why his mother allowed this.

And there you have it. The eight people that John Thomas Collins would never understand.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do we think of this chapter??


	5. Chapter 5: 7 Moments

**A/N: **Thank you everyone, for reading and everything. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nada.

* * *

Chapter 4- 7 Moments  
There were seven moments that Kevin Andrew Weigand knew permanently changed his life.

_1. Getting his Hogwarts Letter_

The day it came was probably one of the best days of his life. He'd been looking forward to it for years.

It was his savior, his freedom. His ticket away from his hellhole.

And he was grateful for this moment more than any.

_2. The day his sister was born_

He remembered it well. Jessica Mary was a full eight years younger than him, but he adored her. His family was happy. They were not even sure they could have another kid.

And then Jessica came along. Bringing new hope and light for everyone.

But not for long.

_3. The first time he had been beaten by his father_

It was the first time that he realized that there was something wrong with the family. He had done nothing but slam the door.

But his father was drunk. And the noise disrupted him.

He had stood up and began shouting. Kevin had no idea what to say.

And then he had raised his hand and the next thing he knew, there was a stinging pain on his cheek.

_4. His first Defense Against the Dark Arts class_

It was as soon as he saw what really went into it, that he became fascinated. He had a knack for it too.

And he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He was going to be an Auror. And a damn good one.

He would complete this goal if it was the last thing he did. He was sure of that.

_5. The day his mother left_

And by left, he meant disappeared. One summer day, she had gone to the store and never came back.

Leaving Kevin and Jessica alone with their father.

Thanks, Mum.

_6. The day he made the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team_

It was one of the few times in his life that he felt proud and accomplished. It was a brilliant feeling.

He had good friends, a nice life, and for a while, he could fool himself into believing that everything would be ok.

At least until the school year ended.

_7. Looking into her eyes_

He remembered it well. It had been a chilly October day. He had been walking to Care of Magical Creatures and she had been walking from Herbology.

Until they had smacked into each other and both fallen flat on the ground.

She introduced herself and he couldn't figure out why he hadn't seen her before. But he was more concentrated on her eyes, her beautiful navy eyes.

It was the moment he knew that he wanted her. The moment he knew that Julie Gaul was the girl for him.

And there you have it. The seven moments that Kevin Andrew Weigand knew permanently changed his life.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do we think of the chapter?


	6. Chapter 6: 6 Times

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Only the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 5- 6 Times  
There were six times that Amanda Lynn Shigo felt absolutely disgusted with herself.

_1. Dean Marks_

Dean Marks had been her first. He was a great first. He made her feel special and loved and…unique.

For the first time, she wasn't average. She was above and beautiful…and Amanda.

_2. Ryan Landis_

Ryan had been great. It was a hook up, nothing more. And then she realized that this is what she could be. She'd be the girl that guys hook up with.

And she was no longer average. She had a thing. It was hers, and hers alone. It was finally something that no one could take away from her.

And so that's what she was.

_3. Michael Roberts_

Michael was the first guy to make her feel like a whore. And whether it was because he was nearly ten years older than her or because he tried to pay her when he kicked her out, she wasn't sure.

But she was sure that he had made her feel different. And that meant she was sure of something.

And sure of something was better than unsure of everything…right?

_4. Chase Thomas_

Chase had been the biggest mistake of her life. Mostly because of his girlfriend at the time. They had hooked up at a party. The girlfriend never found out. But Amanda still felt guilty.

He didn't even know her name. He proved that in Charms, when he and James Potter had been having a semi-loud discussion about the girls they had hooked up with recently.

And he had called her Ashley Sheego.

_5. Justin Conway_

Justin had been the other biggest mistake of her life. Because his girlfriend had actually found out about them.

And had been really pissed off. She had screamed and cried and bitched to and about both of them for weeks.

And then they both graduated. And they were off.

With Amanda still feeling guilty.

_6. JT Collins_

JT was the nicest person alive. She slightly regretted hooking up with him. He was so sweet and caring and nice.

And he was the one guy she had slept with that she actually liked. And she let him get away.

Which disgusted her

And there you have it. The six times that Amanda Lynn Shigo felt absolutely disgusted with herself.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, I know that the chapters are getting shorter. But we're working our way down the numbers so there's less to write in each chapter. But they will get longer after we hit 1. Ok, so what do we think of this chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7: 5 Lies

**A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter. It's really short, even shorter than all the others so far again...But they will eventually get longer again. Ok, so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Everything else belongs to JKR

* * *

Chapter 6- 5 Lies**  
There were five lies that Paul Mitchell Johnston told the world.

_1. He was not, in fact, a genius._

To be technical, his IQ was about four points shy of genius. But that's not why he wasn't a genius.

To him, a genius was someone who was well rounded. They were smart and athletic and sociable and kind. They were everything that made a person a good person.

And Paul was not sociable or athletic.

Therefore, Paul was not a genius.

_2. He was actually supposed to be in seventh year._

It's true. Paul should have been in seventh year. But he had begged and pleaded his mother to write to Professor McGonagall to wait another year.

He was smart, that's true. But he was shy. And he was not ready to leave what he knew.

So he lied about his age to everyone.

It was only one digit off.

_3. The reason he was so smart was because he had a photographic memory._

He could read text books in a flash. But he remembered everything he read because he couldn't help it.

It just happened. Words and phrases and pictures and definitions. It all just stuck in his brain. He had a photographic memory.

_4. He did not like school work- at all._

To be completely honest, he found it tedious and boring. He already knew everything that they were teaching due to his photographic memory.

But he sat in his lessons and answered all the questions.

He knew the answers- why not share them with everyone?

_5. He had no problems talking to girls._

Everyone thought he did. They assumed, at least. After all, there's no way a smart and anti-social person would ever be able to talk to a pretty girl without being flustered.

But Paul had no problems with it. But he kept to himself because the one girl he actually liked would never talk him-ever.

And there you have it. The five lies that Paul Mitchell Johnston told the world.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so there it was. Drop a review?**


	8. Chapter 8: 4 Stereotypes

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading. Here's the next one.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 7- 4 Stereotypes**  
There were four stereotypes that Joanna Marie Curran was desperately trying to fall out of.

_1. Blonde_

She was not your typical blonde. Sure, she had the gorgeous blonde hair that everyone lusted over.

But she was smart. No one knew that, or course, because all they saw was a pretty blonde.

So she played her part, and she played it well. She was good at being blonde.

She made it her goal to change that.

_2. Bitch_

Joanna was not actually your typical mean girl. But she did gossip. Just like everyone else in the world.

But she was overheard gossiping and sharing stories. Giving her a reputation as a bitchy liar.

But she wasn't. She was not a bitch. But everyone thought she was.

_3. Rich_

People assumed because her parents had money, that she got everything she wanted. They assumed she had a perfect life with the perfect family who could do anything.

But they were wrong. Sure, she had money. But she wasn't spoiled. Her parents made sure of that. They didn't buy her many things. She had to earn money for most of the things she wanted.

And she couldn't do anything. Her parents were strict, but they were fair. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

So everyone else could think what they want. But Joanna Curran was not your typical rich girl.

_4. Slut_

She loved guys. She was just one of those people who loved guys. She liked muscles and eyes and hair and noses. She liked to look at them and then they liked to look back.

And because she was slightly boy-crazy, people assumed that she was a slut and sleeping around with all of them.

Well let them think that. Because Joanna was still a virgin. And she was damn proud of it.

And there you have it. The four stereotypes that Joanna Marie Curran was desperately trying to fall out of.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so yeahh really short this one. But I think the next one is longer. And I know the one after that is longer. So, what do we think?**


	9. Chapter 9: 3 Loves

**A/N: So, thanks for reading the last chapter. Here's the next one.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter 8- 3 Loves**  
There were three loves in Juliet Emily 'Julie' Gaul's life.

_1. Sean Frances Gaul  
2. Alexandria Theresa Gaul  
3. Gianna Courtney Gaul_

Sean, Alex, and Gianna were her loves, her life, her children. The after effect of a horrible rape, she had been devastated when she found out she was pregnant.

She had been homeschooled for her entire sixth year. Her education would not suffer because of them, her mother made sure of that. Which is why Sean, Alex, and Gianna were at home with her mother and she was at school for her last year at Hogwarts.

_1. Sean Frances Gaul_

Sean was playful and loving. He was the oldest of her three triplets, and already so overprotective of his younger sisters.

He looked after them and played with them. He took care of them.

And she knew that she could count on him for that forever.

_2. Alexandria Theresa Gaul_

Alex was kind and caring. She was the mediator, already. The three were barely talking but Alex was already playing peace maker.

Alex was quiet and small. She liked her siblings but was perfectly content sitting by herself.

_3. Gianna Courtney Gaul_

Gianna was loud and crazy. She liked to run and Julie could already tell she had a future Quidditch player on her hands. She liked to play and talk. She and Alex got along great, as did she and Sean (when they didn't have their occasional fight).

She liked people. She would talk to strangers and play with everyone who came near her. She was friendly.

And there you have it. The three loves in Juliet Emily Gaul's life.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so there it is. There's only two more people before we get back into the story.**


End file.
